


What it Means (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Steter Week 2018 (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Crazy Peter Hale, Garage Scene Rewrite, M/M, Mating Bites, Traducción, and fuck anyone who tried to negate that, bad decisions all around tbh, but in that way where they're still MY decisions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Segundo día de Steter Week, Mating Bite:—¿Crees que no sé lo que significa un mordisco en la muñeca?Peter, de hecho, no había pensado que Stiles sabría lo que significa, pero no se trataba de hacerle saber eso.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What it Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403785) by [twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyofthekids/pseuds/twothumbsandnostakeincanon). 



> Muchiisimas gracias a twothumbsandnostakeincanon (somanyofthekids) por dejarme traducir su steter week, comence leyendo esta parte y no he podido evitar querer leer y traducir las demas >.<
> 
> Como siempre todos los creditos son para el autor, yo solamente lo traduzco con mucho amor y espero ke con pocas faltas XDD

—¿Quieres el mordisco?

—¿Qué?

—Quieres. El. Mordisco.

Peter acercó su boca a la muñeca de Stiles, y los dientes comenzaron a extenderse.

—Te escuché, gilipollas, —dijo Stiles, acalorado. —¿Crees que no sé lo que significa un mordisco en la muñeca?

De hecho, Peter no había pensado que Stiles sabría lo que significa, pero no iba a dejárselo saber. Él sonrió.

—¿Y qué crees que significa?, —Preguntó, la voz goteando condescendencia para ocultar su sorpresa.

Stiles retiró su muñeca de las manos de Peter, lo cual, fue grosero. Él podría haber sido más amable al respecto. Pero luego, para sorpresa de Peter, Stiles comenzó a desabotonarse el puño de la manga.

—Si hago esto, lo hago con pleno conocimiento de lo que significa, y con la expectativa de ser tu igual, —subrayó Stiles, mirando a Peter con furia mientras giraba la manga hacia atrás. —Si crees que obtendrás un pequeño compañero confuso, maleducado e ingenuo, entonces estás terriblemente equivocado. —Terminó de doblar la manga y apuntó con un dedo severo a la cara de Peter. —No me muerdas si eso no es lo que quieres.

Stiles retiró su muñeca y Peter la tomó automáticamente, mirando boquiabierto a Stiles.

—Te ayudaré a tener a Derek, te ayudaré a vengarte de los responsables, seré parte de tu manada como tu compañero, —la mirada de Stiles se convirtió en acero frío, —y absolutamente no haré nada para forzar a Scott en nuestra manada. ¿Me entiendes?

Peter continuó sosteniendo la muñeca, estupefacto. Stiles siguió.

—Las únicas personas a las que realmente me importa en esta mierda de tierra son mi padre y Scott, y si hacemos esto, entonces es posible que también se agreguen a la lista. Pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no te mataré y tomaré el poder alfa para mí si tratas de lastimarlos. —La voz de Stiles era enérgica, sus ojos brillantes y si alguien hubiera estado escuchando podría haber confundido sus palabras con algo que no fuera mortalmente serio.

Peter finalmente encontró su voz.

—Simplemente no puedes hablarme así a menos que quieras que tome tu virginidad en este estacionamiento ahora.

Las mejillas de Stiles adquirieron un adorable rubor rosado. —Luego. Primero necesitas morderme en realidad, si vas a hacerlo, y luego tenemos que buscar a Derek. Y por el amor de Dios, deshazte del cuerpo fel maletero.

Peter miró asombrado al niño frente a él, acercando la muñeca a su boca.

—Espera.

Stiles suspiró exasperado. —¿Ahora qué?

—¿Te das cuenta de que esto es un compromiso de por vida, verdad?, —Aclaró Peter, un rayo de claridad que se filtraba por su mente. —Nunca voy a dejar que salgas con amigos o que te relajes con otras personas. La chica a la que mordí, no irás a más bailes con ella.

—Apenas fui a este baile con ella. —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Si entiendo. Compañeros de por vida. Lo pille. Vamos. —Él movió su muñeca un poco en demanda.

Peter lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. —Entonces, ¿estás perfectamente bien con lo que esencialmente nos va a casar, pero más permanente, a la edad de dieciséis años? Eso... —frunció el ceño. —Eso no parece saludable.

Stiles estaba mirando a Peter ahora. —Estabas a punto de engañarme sin decírmelo, ¿y ahora te preocupa que lo haga voluntariamente?

—¡No tuve que cuestionar tus razones cuando iba a engañarte para que lo hicieras! —Protestó Peter. —¡Ahora me pregunto por qué estás tan listo para saltar hacia él! —Miró preocupado a Stiles. —¿Está todo bien en casa?

—Oh mi maldito Dios, —dijo Stiles, incrédulo. —Pensé que nuestro primer problema de relación sería que yo te impidiera matar a Scott, o que te diera un sermón sobre bromas misóginas sobre la regla, pero este es el problema.

—¡Oye, el Desorden Disfórico Premenstrual es algo real que afecta a millones de mujeres!

—Eso no es de lo que estabas hablando y lo sabes, no trates de escaparte. ¿Me vas a morder o no?

Peter dejó caer la muñeca de Stiles. —No. No hasta que me digas por qué está tan dispuesto a comprometerte con un hombre lobo de por vida que, hasta donde sabes, solo ha intentado hacer tu vida más difícil y ha sido responsable de extensos asesinatos por venganza. —Peter cruzó los brazos y esperó expectante.

Stiles se movió incómodo, y no podría haber sido más obvio que estaba tratando de encontrar una razón rápida que sonara bien.

—Recuerda… —Peter se tocó la oreja. —Sabré si estás mintiendo.

Stiles lo miró enfadado antes de mirar hacia otro lado, cruzando sus propios brazos. Él puso su barbilla obstinadamente y miró a cualquier lado menos a Peter cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Hay muchas razones. Ser un hombre lobo, especialmente el equivalente de un hombre lobo alfa, me da la capacidad de proteger a mi padre. Me da acceso al conocimiento y al poder que lo mantendrán a salvo. Y... —se interrumpió por un momento antes de obligarse a continuar. —Quiero el aspecto de compañero... debido al compromiso de toda la vida. A pesar de todo.

Echó un vistazo hacia Peter. —Dijiste que te gusto. No sé si me gustas o no, pero definitivamente te entiendo. Esa es una base mucho mejor que las mariposas y el gorjeo. Desplegó los brazos, colgándolos a los costados. —Te entiendo, y si estás dispuesto a ser una fuente permanente de compañía en mi vida... me gustaría eso. Yo... lo necesito. Necesito a alguien fiel.

Peter silenciosamente miró a Stiles por otro momento. Lentamente se acercó y tomó su muñeca otra vez, murmurando mientras la llevaba a su boca.

—Iguales, socios, fieles. —Extendió los dientes. —Compañeros.

Él mordió.

***

El coche corrió por una carretera secundaria cuando Stiles se dio vuelta para hurgar en el asiento trasero, con el culo al lado de la cara de Peter.

Normalmente Peter hubiera estado bien con eso, pero estaba tratando de concentrarse.

—¿Era enfermera y ni siquiera tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el coche?, —Dijo Stiles, disgustado mientras volvía a su asiento. —¡Qué tipo de enfermera no tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios en el coche!

La cara de Peter se oscureció. —Ella no era una muy buena enfermera.

Stiles echó un vistazo al cambio en el timbre de su voz. Peter deliberadamente no lo miró, sino que buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo entregó.

—Debería dejar de sangrar pronto, —aseguró a Stiles, mirando la herida del mordisco. —Ya puedo decir que vas a tomarlo.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Stiles, intrigado. —¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No huelo ninguna necrosis.

Stiles arrugó la nariz mientras envolvía el pañuelo alrededor de su muñeca e intentaba atarlo con una mano. —Bruto.

—'¿Bruto?' ¿Te das cuenta de que has aceptado ayudarme a cometer homicidio por venganza? —Peter dijo arqueando una ceja.

Stiles, con el ceño fruncido y la lengua ligeramente fuera mientras continuaba forcejeando con el pañuelo, dijo: —Sí, pero eso no significa que quiera olerlo. Mi sentido del olfato lobuno no entrará en acción, hasta al menos otras 8 horas, ¿verdad?

La esquina de la boca de Peter se curvó. —No podría decirte. Es más rápido en algunos que para otros. —Respiró hondo, ya olía los zarcillos de su propio olor mezclado con la sangre de Stiles. —Podría pasar más rápido para ti. Siempre puedes respirar por la boca si es necesario.

—¿Cuál es el plan, de todos modos? —Preguntó Stiles, renunciando a atar el pañuelo y simplemente sosteniéndolo. —Dijiste que Kate tenía a Derek en el sótano; ¿Acaso vas a entrar allí, con garras? ¿Rebanar a Katie dulcemente?

Peter se encogió de hombros, su boca tembló levemente al ritmo de la rima*. —Si ella está allí. Tengo varios planes, dependiendo de las circunstancias cuando lleguemos. Todo lo cual implica que te mantengas alejado de Argent.

Stiles lo miró con incredulidad. —¡Pero me acabas de morder!

—Exactamente, —estuvo de acuerdo Peter. —Yo solo te mordí. Aún no eres un lobo, eres un humano adolescente. Principalmente. Estás en el medio ahora, pero sigue siendo en tu mayoría humano.

—De acuerdo, déjame aclarar esto: acabamos de revisar todo eso en el garaje, —señaló salvajemente detrás de sí con ambas manos mientras continuaba sosteniendo el pañuelo, —acerca de cómo solo accedí al mordisco bajo la disposición de que yo sería tu igual, ¿y ya estás tratando de empujarme a un lado?

—No te estoy empujando a un lado, Stiles,— dijo Peter, exasperado. —Estoy tratando de mantenerte a salvo hasta que el mordisco realmente tenga pleno efecto.

—Y soy inútil hasta que sea un hombre lobo, ¿no?, —Dijo Stiles con amargura. El coche se detuvo bruscamente y Stiles gritó, usando su brazo sano para evitar golpearse contra el salpicadero. —¿Qué de...

Peter arrojó el coche a una plaza y extendió la mano por los mandos, tomando la cara de Stiles en sus manos firme pero suavemente.

—Escúchame: eres tan peligroso como humano como lo serás como un hombre lobo, —dijo en voz baja, mirando a Stiles a los ojos. —Nunca te habría ofrecido el mordisco si no lo fueras. Ser un hombre lobo tiene muchos beneficios: velocidad, fuerza, curación, pero no va a cambiar quién eres como persona. Incluso ahora, en... condiciones menos que ideales, nunca me emparejaría con alguien que tenga que depender de su lobo para ser interesante.

Tomó otra respiración profunda, tratando de calmarse con el aroma cambiante de Stiles.

—La razón por la que quiero que te mantengas fuera de peligro es porque no podremos sentir los lazos de la manada, nuestro vínculo de pareja, hasta que el cambio realmente se arraigue. —Miró a los ojos a Stiles. —Si peleas conmigo, no sabré si estás herido. Posiblemente hasta que sea demasiado tarde. No podré seguirte, no podré cubrirte la espalda. —Estaba claramente agitado, apretando ligeramente mientras hablaba. —No te das cuenta de lo importante que eres, Stiles. Tú… —Él cortó sus palabras por un momento antes de forzarlas a salir. —Actualmente eres mi único miembro dispuesto de la manada.

Stiles exhaló temblorosamente. Podía sentir urgencia alrededor de su corazón; un fantasma de algo que fácilmente podría convertirse en pánico.

—Esto es... esto es intenso.

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la de Stiles, el pulgar deslizándose sobre su pómulo. —Es el comienzo del vínculo. Lo cual me gustaría sentir en su forma completa y definitiva. ¿No te gustaría? —Se apartó para mirar a Stiles de nuevo.

Stiles asintió. —Sí, sí. Yo... —Tragó saliva. —No voy a prometer que me mantendré al margen por completo, pero no me pondré entre ti y una bala, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter se inclinó hacia adelante y le besó la frente. —Eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo.

Peter extendió la mano y recogió el pañuelo ensangrentado de donde había caído en el regazo de Stiles, y lo ató cuidadosamente alrededor del mordisco que le había dado quince minutos antes. Stiles observó en silencio, aturdido por la cantidad de cuidado en sus movimientos.

Stiles era posesivo por naturaleza. Había esperado que eventualmente, sintiera el posesivo de Peter si no terminaba necesitando matarlo primero.

Él no había esperado esto. Veinte minutos antes habría disparado a Peter sin remordimientos. Veinte minutos antes, Peter habría cortado la garganta de Stiles si hubiera estado en el camino.

Veinte minutos atrás, Stiles se había casado con su alma con un asesino a sueldo, y ahora estaba considerando seriamente cuánta gente estaría dispuesta a matar por él.

Justo cuando terminó de atar el pañuelo, Peter levantó la cabeza, mirando por el parabrisas. Con una sacudida, Stiles se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Hale. Peter salió del coche en el siguiente segundo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad mientras Stiles permanecía helado en el asiento del pasajero.

Dos figuras llegaron cojeando al claro, pero no fue hasta que colapsaron ante los faros del coche que Stiles los reconoció como Scott y Derek.

—¡Scotty! —Gritó Stiles, saltando del auto y yendo al lado de Scott.

—Stiles, —Scott estaba jadeando. —Allison, su tía...

—Sí, lo sé, su tía es una verdadera perra, —dijo Stiles distraídamente, arrastrando a Scott a media altura y mirando a Derek para ver cuántos heridas sangrientas tenía.

Stiles no podía ver a Peter, y esperaba que eso significara que estaba ejecutando uno de sus planes. —Vamos, amigo, —dijo Stiles con urgencia. —Vam...

—Oh mira.

Stiles giró su cabeza para ver a Kate y Allison entrar al claro.

—Es el novio de tu novio, —dijo Kate arrastrando las palabras.

—Esa ni siquiera es una buena línea, —gruñó Stiles, el corazón casi latía fuera de su pecho. —Scott y yo seríamos tan lindos como una pareja. ¿No tienen una clase de bromas ingeniosas en la Escuela de Cazadores? ¿O se saltó ese día para poder ir al seminario de 'asesinato por incendio'?

Unos pies más allá, Derek gimió, rodando un poco. Kate sacó su arma y le disparó en el acto.

Allison gritó.

—¡Pensé que dijiste que íbamos a capturarlos!

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. —Necesitan ser rechazados. No dejarías a un perro rabioso libre para morder a otra persona, ¿verdad? —Allison se quedó quieta en estado de shock cuando Kate se acercó a Scott y Stiles. Antes de que pudiera llegar a menos de metro y medio, una forma oscura salió de la casa, derribando a Allison y levantando a Kate para arrojarla al porche.

—No te acercas a él, —gruñó Peter, acechando hacia el porche para agarrarla por el cuello y arrastrarla a la casa. Allison regresó en un momento, corriendo hacia la casa detrás de su tía. Scott, aparentemente finalmente encontrando motivación, se levantó y corrió tras ella. Stiles suspiró, y luego entró también.

—-Lo siento,— escuchó a Kate sollozar. —Estoy...

Entró en la habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Peter rasgar su garganta.

—No creo que ella fuera muy sincera. ¿Lo fue? —Peter dijo, una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro mientras miraba a Allison.

—Allison, corre,— gruñó Scott, y, en opinión de Stiles, mostrando la única cantidad de sentido común que había aparecido de alguien en toda la noche incluido él mismo, ella se fue. Stiles observó a Scott moverse y miró a Peter. Vio una desconexión en la cara de Peter mientras miraba a Scott.

Una desconexión que decía todo acerca de lo que iba a pasar.

—Peter. —La voz de Stiles cortó el aire bruscamente. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, dijo nuevamente, —Peter.

Peter finalmente miró a regañadientes a Scott y a Stiles. Stiles levantó su muñeca y levantó una ceja. —Tenemos un trato, Peter.

Stiles podía verlo luchando por alejar al lobo, tratando de racionalizar con sus instintos básicos para hacer que Scott se sometiera y luego continuar su venganza hasta que el mundo entero ardiera.

Porque eso es lo que Stiles entendió a Peter. Él entendió la necesidad de hacer pagar a los culpables. Él entendió la necesidad de castigarlos. También entendió lo fácil que es mirar a los que no están involucrados y penar que son culpables. Culpable. Cada uno de ellos, culpable de ignorancia, descuido y pereza. Culpable de permitir que la intolerancia no se controle. Culpable de menospreciar lo que todavía tienen.

Entonces, una vez más, él dijo —Peter.

—Stiles, —gruñó Scott. —¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué trato?

Hubo otro gruñido desde la esquina, y Stiles lo miró, sorprendido de ver a Derek de pie y dentro de la casa.

Peter se estaba recuperando poco a poco, alejándose del fuego que había ardido dentro de él durante seis años.

—Stiles, —insistió Scott cuando Stiles no respondió. —¿Que trato?

—Me uní a su manada. —Stiles extendió su muñeca envuelta como prueba, y Scott retrocedió.

Derek gruñó aún más fuerte. —¿Compañero?, —Preguntó a Peter.

—Está bien Derek, sabía lo que estaba aceptando, —dijo Stiles, mirando a Peter. —¿Estás bien? Porque probablemente deberíamos hacer algo con respecto a... -—Hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo frío de Kate.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Gritó Scott, dando un paso agresivo hacia Peter.

—Woah, Scotty. Él no hizo nada. Solo porque soy parte de su manada no significa que tengas que serlo también. Incluso fue parte de nuestro acuerdo, ¿no, Peter? —miró a Peter en busca de respaldo, y Peter asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban pero su rostro era humano.

—Así es querido.

—No provoques, Peter, —Stiles reprendió cuando Derek gruñó más profundamente ante el cariño.

—Me disculpo, cariño, —dijo Peter con una sonrisa. Stiles rodó los ojos.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a él?! —Scott gritó de nuevo, esta vez lanzando un ataque frontal completo. Peter lo golpeó con facilidad desde el aire, y directamente a través de una pared en el patio. Derek fue el siguiente en correr contra Peter, quien esta vez simplemente lo inmovilizó.

—Has tenido un día muy malo, Derek, —dijo Peter en voz baja, pero con absoluta autoridad alfa. —Así que esto es lo que va a pasar: te vas a sentar en mi coche y esperar a que termine aquí para poder sacar la punta de flecha de tu pierna y asegurarte de que la herida cicatrice perfectamente. Luego te llevaré de vuelta al apartamento donde me he alojado, y te darás una ducha, y luego te acostarás. Cualquier otro problema que tengas conmigo puede esperar hasta entonces.

Los gruñidos de Derek se habían detenido al final, y Stiles esperó a ver qué elegiría hacer...

Su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello a Peter. Una cálida sensación de satisfacción se acumuló en el estómago de Stiles, tan inesperada que lo sobresaltó. Levantó la mirada hacia Peter, quien estaba sonriéndole una vez más.

Peter soltó a Derek. —Stiles, ¿lo ayudarías a salir hacia el coche?

Stiles se acercó y puso una mano en la espalda de Derek, guiándolo, ya que parecía estar un poco aturdido. Cuando llegaron al coche y Derek se sentó en la parte de atrás, finalmente miró a Stiles.

—¿De verdad aceptaste eso? ¿Ser el compañero de Peter?, —Preguntó bruscamente, pero en voz baja.

—Sí, —dijo Stiles simplemente.

Hubo una pausa.

—Tienes dieciséis. Es ilegal que te cases.

—No estamos casados, estamos emparejados. Y somos hombres lobo, amigo. Estoy bastante seguro de que todo esto es ilegal.

Hubo otra pausa, y luego, incluso más tranquila...

—¿Por qué?

Stiles lo miró, a su cara agotada. Él ya sentía más una conexión con él desde su primer encuentro. Derek había pasado tanto, a manos de los cazadores, y Peter, y el propio Stiles. Derek tampoco era inocente en absoluto.

—Manada, —finalmente respondió Stiles. —Necesito una manada. Intenta dormir, Derek.

Cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al claro en busca de Scott. Él no estaba a la vista. Tampoco Allison. Stiles suspiró y trató de no pensar en el lío que iba a ser.

—Peter, —dijo hacia la casa, sabiendo que lo oiría. —No te olvides de limpiar el maletero antes de que nos vayamos.

—¡Sí, querido! —Oyó que Peter llamaba. —¿Hay algo más para mi lista de cosas para hacer?

Pequeña mierda.

Stiles sintió un nuevo y cálido pulso en el fondo de su mente, creciendo constantemente. Lo empujó, y lo recuperó. O más bien, él respondió.

Peter era un poco mierda, pero era una mierda que ahora le pertenecía a Stiles.

\---

*en español se pierde la rima: Slicey dicey Katie nicely


	2. Chapter 2

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron borrosos para Stiles.

Tuvo que quitar seis sangrientos dientes rotos, y peleas de huesos rotos entre Peter y Derek mientras resolvían su mierda, descubrió que se estaban quedando en el apartamento de la enfermera muerta (que, qué mierda) y se convirtió en un hombre lobo

Y luego tuvo que volver a clase.

Pero estuvo bien. Manejaría esto como el maldito campeón de lobos en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

¿Campeón de lobos? Peter le envió un mensaje de texto cuando Stiles entró en su primera clase. Si ‘levantar la ceja’ era una emoción, entonces era una de las que Peter era hábil para enviar a través de su vínculo.

CAMPEÓN DE LOBOS. Stiles confirmó.

Pasó las primeras dos clases sin escuchar siquiera un poco mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los cálidos lazos entre él,Peter y Derek. Él estaba bien, sin embargo. Él había estado preparado. Tenía lazos con la manada estables, y ya había entrenado a Scott a través de esta mierda.

Desafortunadamente, Scott aparentemente estaba decidido a ser también la razón por la que perdió el control.

Cuando una mano salió disparada de un aula vacía, tratando de arrastrarlo adentro, Stiles casi la arrancó. Fue solo la leve insinuación de hospital y animales, que hizo que el familiar aroma de Scott lo detuviera.

Entonces Stiles permitió que lo arrastraran dentro del aula, e incluso cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Dónde has estado?, —Preguntó Scott, todavía agarrando el brazo de Stiles con fuerza. Stiles lentamente se quitó los dedos uno a uno con la boca apretada.

—Conseguir a mi lobo bajo control, amigo. No iba a aparecer y accidentalmente comer la mitad del cuerpo estudiantil.

—¿Así que funcionó? —Dijo Scott, luciendo absolutamente aplastado.

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Si hombre. No estoy muerto. —Hizo un amplio gesto para sí mismo. —Generalmente lo prefiero de esta manera.

Scott apretó su mandíbula firmemente.

—Está bien, hombre, —dijo, consolando y determinando. —Tal vez... tal vez nos cure a los dos si matamos a Peter juntos...

Stiles se congeló, empujando hacia abajo la rabia inmediata que ardía en su interior al escuchar incluso una sugerencia de violencia contra su pareja.

Tomó un respiro profundo.

Y luego otro.

En su tercera exhalación, finalmente logró decir, —Todavía no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Te di la investigación que encontré amigo. Incluso destaqué...

Scott interrumpió obstinadamente.

—Derek dijo...

Oh diablos, no.

—Derek sabía muy bien que era una estúpida historia de fogata. Habría dicho cualquier cosa para que trabajases con él , —dijo Stiles con firmeza.—Podemos irnos ahora y puedes preguntarle si está lleno de mierda o no.

Eso detuvo a Scott.

—¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Derek?

—Sí, por supuesto. Él es mi beta ahora. El mío y de Peter.

Scott retrocedió como si hubiera sido abofeteado.

—Tú… —dijo débilmente. —Él os controla mentalmente a ti y a Derek.

—Oh, que jod...

BANG

—STILINSKI. MCCALL. METAN SUS CULOS ADOLESCENTES EN CLASE.

Stiles dobló sus dedos en sus palmas, ocultando las garras que habían salido. Cerró los ojos brevemente para asegurarse de que estuvieran bajo control antes de girarse para mirar a Finstock, que irrumpió en el salón de clases.

—Claro, entrenador, —asintió con una sonrisa forzada antes de retomar el vuelo sin mirar a Scott.

Él nunca llegó a la clase de inglés.

En cambio, siguió caminando, atravesando las puertas al final del pasillo y luego al estacionamiento donde subió a su Jeep.

Diez minutos después de eso, entró al apartamento de la enfermera muerta.

—¡Hey! Necesito estar aquí en lugar de asesinar en el colegio a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Te das cuenta de que vamos a tener que limpiar este lugar de todas las huellas dactilares, ¿verdad? Deberíamos comenzar ahora.

Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía

Peter levantó la vista, preocupado. —¿Hay otro cuerpo que enterrar?, —Preguntó lentamente.

—Todavía no, —dijo Stiles con gravedad. —¿Dónde guardó la enfermera de mierda sus productos de limpieza?

Peter lo miró por un momento.

—Debajo del fregadero, —finalmente dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia su portátil.

Stiles pasó las siguientes dos horas restregando y limpiando con lejía, sin siquiera enfocarse realmente en las huellas dactilares o el ADN (el departamento de su padre no tenía el dinero para analizar químicamente cada escena del crimen, especialmente si no había evidencia de violencia. Era mucho más probable que una vez que la enfermera finalmente fuera reportada, en otras dos semanas, cuando su tiempo de vacaciones había terminado, entonces ella simplemente sería marcada como una persona desaparecida y nunca se investigaría de nuevo).

(La investigación del crimen es increíblemente deprimente)

Finalmente, se inclinó sobre Peter para limpiar un estante lleno de repugnantes figuritas de cristal, y Peter aprovechó la oportunidad para tirar de él hacia el sofá junto a él.

—Entonces eres un limpiador cuando estás estresado, —reflexionó Peter, metiendo a Stiles en su costado para olerlo. —Seré honesto, esperaba un panadero de estrés.

Stiles resopló.

—Deberías haber sido más específico en el formulario. —Se inclinó para oler a Peter antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y frenarse. Peter lo miró con curiosidad.

—Yo… —Stiles se detuvo por un momento, organizando los pensamientos que habían estado dando vueltas en su cabeza desde que habló con Scott. —No me estás controlando mentalmente..

Peter se sentó aún más, la confusión incrédula ocupando toda su cara.

—... No no lo estoy..

—Cierto. Pero, mis patrones de pensamiento no son exactamente los mismos que antes. El... el vínculo definitivamente me está influenciando, pero... no me estás controlando. —Stiles lo dijo como una declaración, pero con una docena de preguntas ocultas detrás.

—No te estoy controlando, —repitió Peter en voz baja. —Mi mente también es diferente. Yo estaba... no estaba en mi sano juicio antes, Stiles. Tú lo sabes. —Hizo una pausa. —Traté de manipularte en el apareamiento. A ti, el hijo de dieciséis años del sheriff. Dije, en voz alta, que quería tener sexo contigo en un garaje. —Peter hizo una mueca. —En circunstancias más normales, probablemente habría pensado esas cosas, pero definitivamente no las habría dicho en voz alta, y mucho menos habría actuado sobre ellas.

—No actuaste en el sexo, —le recordó Stiles. —Sigo completamente empalmado desde el garaje.

—Ese no es realmente el punto. El punto es que estaba tan desesperado por los lazos de la manada que literalmente me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba listo para engañarte, a pesar de saber que probablemente me matarías por eso una vez que te hubieras enterado.

—Pero no lo hiciste, —protestó Stiles. —¡Incluso me hiciste explicar por qué estaba dispuesto!

Peter negó con la cabeza. —No hasta que ya hubieras aceptado. No hasta que ya tuviera esa delgada promesa de telaraña de una fianza voluntaria. Eso solo cambió mis patrones de pensamiento. Me puso en deuda contigo y tú bajo mi responsabilidad. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —De alguna manera, de todos modos. El punto es que sí, hemos influido en la forma en que los demás piensan. Eso generalmente sucede cuando pasas suficiente tiempo con una persona. Nuestra relación es solo... sobrenaturalmente intensificada. Si te controlara, entonces tú también me controlarás. Hasta ahora todo ha funcionado bastante bien para mí. —Se encogió de hombros. —Tendrás que decidir si he sido beneficioso para ti.

Stiles asintió lentamente, y Peter volvió a su portátil.

Eventualmente, Stiles terminó de inclinarse para olerlo y se recostó tranquilamente sobre su hombro por un minuto.

—... ¿Esto significa que nunca vamos a follar en un estacionamiento?


End file.
